


Просто секс

by nen_doe



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Стэну совсем не нравится то, что происходит в жизни его лучшего друга.UST, рейтинг в шапке стоит за выражения.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 6





	Просто секс

Всё началось в физкультурной раздевалке, куда Марш возвратился за забытым мобильным телефоном. 

В раздевалке кто-то был, Стэн бы и внимания не обратил — хлопнул дверью, если б не короткие постанывания и шумное рваное дыхание. Марш не отличался особым любопытством, да и зачем поднимать шумиху вокруг такого происшествия или кого-то высмеивать, разве что дадут повод. (Если б это был не мобильный, а к примеру, сменная футболка — что-то, без чего пару дней можно пережить, он готов был удалиться без вопросов). А тут зашел, и дверь придержал, на цыпочках прокрался, прикидывая, можно ли сладкую парочку обойти… Вашу ж мать.   
Стэн был готов увидеть там какую-нибудь девчонку, или педиков из банды Крейга, или Баттерса… или ещё какого пендоса, но никак не своего лучшего друга Кайла.   
Всё бы, может, и ничего, но сюрреализм заключался в партнере, впечатавшем его в третий от двери шкафчик. Опять же, если бы кто другой… Стоп, чё за хрень. Кто бы это ни был!  
Стэн с полминуты всматривался в запрокинутый профиль Кайла, ища на нем тень отвращения или неприятия (или хотя бы смущения) — и не находил. С досадой бросив это занятие, Марш признал, что Кайлу происходящее нравится. Жиртресту, присосавшемуся к его горлу — очевидно, тоже.   
И даже если кто-то кому-то снова идиотически проспорил, фактов это не меняет.  
Телефон валялся неподалеку от них у скамейки — видно, выпал из сумки. Заметив его, Стэн вдруг понял, что не может заставить себя зайти. А потом ещё осознал, что так сжал кулаки, что коротко остриженные ногти впились в ладони. Стэну хотелось набить абстрактную морду.   
Ну ладно, не абстрактную.

Марш выскользнул из раздевалки — и вписался в Баттерса.  
— Ой, Стэн, ты ещё здесь, а я там забыл плавки…  
— Баттерс, дай-ка мне свой сотовый.  
— Только не забирай у меня его совсем, это уже четвертый, родители меня убьют... — пробормотал Лео, судорожно копаясь в портфеле и протягивая ему аппарат.  
Стэн набрал свой номер — и с неожиданным злобным удовлетворением услышал заигравший на всю раздевалку имперский марш.  
— Спасибо, — Он коротко улыбнулся Баттерсу, и пояснил: — Найти никак не мог, думал, всё, проебал.

— Привет, чел, — Кайл кинул сумку на парту и сладко потянулся.   
Сегодня он пододел под свитер рубашку с высоким воротом, и Стэн мысленно скрипнул зубами.   
— Привет, как сам?  
— Супер, я даже выспался, — Брофловски довольно улыбнулся. — А что? Плохо выгляжу?  
— Да нет, просто...  
Кайл бросил на него внимательный взгляд и принялся готовиться к уроку.  
— Что, жид, шпоры к тесту сделал? Еврейские мозги прохудились? — ехидно подал голос Картман.  
— Заткни фонтан, жиртрест, — на полуавтомате произнес Кайл, выслушивая отповедь про широкую кость, и зашуршал учебником.  
Кенни что-то пробурчал — Картман хрюкнул от смеха и переключился на Маккормика.  
Всё было как обычно — и это угнетало.

— Пойдем вечером гулять? — Стэн завис у кайловского шкафчика.  
— Нет, Стэн. Ты же слышал, с кем меня Гаррисон в пару по докладу поставил. Эта свинья ни черта не сделает, а я огребу! Проходили уже, — Кайл вздохнул.  
— Какого хрена тебя ставят с Картманом все время?!   
— Вот и я думаю: за что мне это?! — Кайл закатил глаза. — С ним вообще работать невозможно. Хорошо, что все действительно важное мы делали в паре с тобой.  
— Ты мог бы и отказаться, — скривился Марш.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — скептически хмыкнул Кайл. — Это ж Гаррисон.

Через несколько дней рубашка с высоким воротом сменилась другой.  
— Эй, чуваки, придете вечером играть в приставку?  
— Не могу, у меня сборы, — раздраженно отозвался Стэн.  
— О! Я приду, а что, появилось что-то новенькое? — оживился Кайл.  
— Да, еврей. Игра называется «пососи яйца моего ниндзи». Квест такой. Эротический.  
— Пшел в жопу, Картман, — сказал Кайл.  
— В жопу тоже можно, — сказал Картман.  
— Мммпф фпх фммм! — сказал Кенни.  
— А нищебродов никто никуда не звал, — вдруг огрызнулся Картман, и Кенни злобно на него зыркнул.  
Всё было как обычно. Но — точно ли так?  
Чёртова рубашка не давала Стэну покоя.

— Слушай, урод, отвали от Кайла, понял?!  
— Марш, ты укурился?! Хиппарь сраный, я на тебя директрисе настучу, — голос Картмана звучал удивлённо, но кому как не Маршу было известно, на что тот способен.  
— Я тебя всего переломаю.  
— Да насрать мне на Кайла, чего пристал, — Картман смотрел спокойно, как-то свысока — и Марша начало подтрясывать.  
— Не ври, я все знаю, не слепой, — прошипел Стэн.  
— Ты головоёбнулся, Марш, чесслово.  
— Я всем скажу, что ты педик, — Стэн схватил Картмана за грудки и тряхнул так, что ткань куртки жалобно затрещала.  
— Скажи, — фыркнул Эрик и вдруг осклабился. — И тогда все узнают, что твой рыжий дружок — дырка, каких поискать.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь! — руки Марша разжались и бессильно повисли. Глаза Эрика сузились, и стало ясно, что он не шутит.  
— Сделаю-сделаю, — заверил Картман. — Ещё и фильм сниму. 

— Кайл, чел, нам надо серьезно поговорить, — нахмурился Стэн, обгрызая ручку.  
— А? Давай, только математику дорешаем, — рассеянно отозвался Кайл, уткнувшись в учебник и ероша волосы.  
— Что у тебя с Картманом?  
Брофловски вскинулся, посмотрел удивлённо.  
— Да ничего, собственно.  
— Ты постоянно у него тусишь.  
— Стэн, — Кайл выглядел удивлённым — да, но не смущённым, не пристыженным. — У тебя ж тренировки и Вэнди, логично, что мы реже видимся?  
— Мы можем видеться чаще.  
— Ну да… но это же будет тебе мешать?  
— Раньше ты не ходил к Картману в одиночку.  
— Это что, ревность такая? — Брофловски поморщился. — Эй...  
Он смотрел на ладонь Марша у себя на колене так, будто это змея. Стэн зачем-то вспомнил, как Картман шарил своими лапами по телу Кайла…  
— Стэн? — неожиданно участливо спросил Кайл. — С тобой все в порядке?  
— Что у тебя с Картманом? — Марш облизнул пересохшие губы, бросил ручку на стол и потянулся к чужому воротнику.  
— Да какая разница! — Кайл аккуратно отвел его руку.  
— Он с тобой играет.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Кайл, и Стэн замер.  
— Почему ты согласился? Почему ты так спокоен? — не унимался он, терзая вопросами повисшее молчание. — Он же тебя не…  
— Это просто секс, — наконец устало произнес Кайл.  
— Он тебя использует!  
— А я — его. Господи, да что с тобой такое, Стэн!  
— Чувак, это Картман! — Марш в отчаянии сжал кайлово колено, и Кайл поморщился. — Я должен был тебя предупредить, мы же друзья.  
— Ты мне это говоришь?.. Не волнуйся, — Кайл похлопал Стэна по руке и улыбнулся. — Я сам этого хотел. Я не сказал тебе только потому, что не знал, как ты отреагируешь на то, что я, ну… ты понял.   
— Но если он…  
— Да ты офигел, Стэн, я не беспомощен!!! Давай уже уроки доделаем и пойдем смотреть телек.  
Стэн нехотя подобрал со стола ручку и придвинул к себе тетрадь.  
— Завтра мы идем гулять, и срал я на сборы. Наверстаю.  
Он уже знал, что скажет завтра Венди: ему надо тренироваться.   
А что, если Картман Кайла держит при помощи какого-то уговора, а Кайл вынужден молчать и притворяться, что все в порядке?.. Безопасность друга — превыше всего.  
— О, ну как знаешь. Можно, кстати, в кино ещё сгонять, там какой-то боевик комедийный идет, Картман говорит, ссать кипятком, как круто! 

В тот вечер Стэнли Марш впервые всерьёз задумался о том, как можно убить человека.


End file.
